


my beautiful stranger

by Ranger_NJoyC



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Human AU, Library AU, summer job AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_NJoyC/pseuds/Ranger_NJoyC
Summary: AU: "I work in the library and I’m a little concerned for your health bc you never stop studying"Luz, a library assistant, decides to talk to the mysterious girl who is always in the corner of the library.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	my beautiful stranger

Luz Noceda loved her summer job. It was an important job, it was a fun job. The library was slow most days, giving Luz time to check out books for herself and sit at her desk, reading with her feet on the counter. Today, the library was empty, save one cute green-haired girl, sitting in the far corner, engrossed in a book of some sort.

Thinking back, Luz remembered the girl being there nearly every day of the summer, sitting in the same spot. She wondered why she hadn’t noticed how adorable she looked, with her hair falling into her face and her bottom lip stuck out slightly.

Nothing to it, Luz thought, walking over to the girl.

“Hey!” she announced brightly. “Who is this beautiful stranger I spy in the corner of a magnificent library?”

The girl looked up, startled and took in Luz’s presence. She blushed a scarlet red as Luz’s words registered in her mind. She closed her book, turning towards Luz.

“Do you need something?” she asked, nonchalant.

Luz frowned. “Can I not simply greet a fellow adventurer of literature such as yourself?”

The girl scowled at her book. “I’m not reading.”

Luz looked closer at the book. Indeed, she was holding a textbook.

“Are you… studying?” she asked, perplexed.

“Who did you say you were?” the green-haired girl asked.

“Ah, right, sorry! My name is Luz Noceda, savior of the world and hero-” she trailed off at the other girl’s stone cold look. “Alright, fine. I’m Luz, I work here. Nice to meet you.” Luz stuck out her hand with a blinding smile.

The girl regarded her indifferently before taking her hand and shaking it daintily. “Amity.”

Amity opened up her textbook and continued to skim it, taking notes on a sheet of loose leaf paper. Luz stood awkwardly for a few minutes, until Amity looked back up at her.

“What?” she snapped.

“Just…” Luz made a helpless gesture with her hands. “Why are you studying? It’s summer! You should be going on adventures and reading books for fun! Like this,” she showed Amity the book she had been reading. “The Good Witch Azura. It’s a wonderful book, you-”

Amity interrupted her. “I’ve already read it.”

Luz brightened visibly. “You have?” she gasped. “This is wonderful! Let’s talk about it- ooh, maybe we can cosplay together! Or wait- we could start a book club-”

Amity opened up her book. “I’ve got to get back to studying,” she said, effectively cutting off the conversation. Luz headed back to her desk, slightly put out. Amity clearly didn’t want to talk to her. She continued to read the book until the library closed, and Amity shuffled out. 

Just as Amity was passing her desk, she whispered, “Someday I’ll find out your secrets, beautiful stranger.”

She walked faster.

Luz knew, based on her endless presence in the corner, that Amity would be back the next day. And she would be ready.

~~~

Luz arrived early in the morning, a few minutes before the library opened. She had a key, so she slipped in, holding a small collection of daisies wrapped with a ribbon. Luz stood by Amity’s corner, waiting for the library to officially open. Once it did, Amity came straight over to the corner.

“Good morning, Amity!” Luz said, a huge grin on her face. Amity jumped backwards, startled out of a daydream.

“Oh god, Luz,” Amity growled. “What are you doing here?” She looked mad but Luz could see her heart racing and her trying to calm down.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” she said earnestly. Amity looked at her suspiciously, but she continued. “I just brought you something.” Luz held out the flowers to Amity, who took them in shock. Her face turned pink and she stammered on her words.

“Y-you-” The shock on Amity’s face was almost comical. “You got flowers for me?”

Luz nodded gleefully, pleased with her ability to make her new crush speechless.

“Thanks,” Amity said, looking down, blush staining her pale skin. “No one’s ever gotten me something like this before.”

“Who are your parents? I just want to talk,” Luz joked, pulling up and chair and spinning it around. She sat on it backwards, facing Amity, who took a seat in her usual chair.

Surprisingly, Amity sighed, opening up her textbook to her page and pulling out her notes from the day before.

“Hey, why are you studying anyways? It’s summer,” Luz asked.

Amity sighed again. “It’s my stupid parents,” she said. “They’re forcing me to, I have to get ahead for school next year.”

“That sounds rough,” Luz said. She didn’t have any experience in that, but she knew she would hate it so much if she were in Amity’s place.

She froze. “I.. don’t know why I told you that,” she said. Amity looked around hastily, as if worried someone might’ve heard her insult her parents. SHe looked incredibly nervous. “I- I have to go,” she said, grabbing her stuff and stuffing it into her bag.

“No, wait-” Luz said. “It’s fine, why are you leaving?”

Amity hesitated. “I just have to go,” she replied, shouldering her bag and shoving her hands into her pockets. She speed walked out of the library, not looking back. Luz watched her go, wanting to go after her, but she had a job to do. She vowed to find Amity after her shift working at the library was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Aha this was a fun littler warm up! If anyone wants me to continue, I can <3


End file.
